


ways to achieve damnation

by Xephonia



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: POV First Person, Post-Canon, Vector POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xephonia/pseuds/Xephonia
Summary: Redemption is bullshit.





	ways to achieve damnation

**Author's Note:**

> that time i tried to write first person POV, now off anon

Redemption is bullshit.

'You can be a better person.'

'You can be better than you are.'

What the fuck gives you the right to decide what's 'better'? Who the hell do you think you are?

('If you don't like it, why don't you just get out?' is what Nasch would say, but god, screw Nasch. I have enough of him for the next five centuries. His hospitality is as fake as Shingetsu Rei, maybe even faker.)

"Maybe you should try, you know."

Merag. Because who else would suggest I socialize.

(Okay, admittedly, Alit has tried, but he just wanted a sparring partner. That's not obnoxious. For the most part.)

"In your dreams." I turn away and idly press buttons on my D-Pad, if only to drive the point home.

Merag knows I'm not gonna do anything anytime soon.

She looks at me the way she thinks Nasch would—

(except she's far off the mark; Nasch has way more hatred in his eyes)

—and nods, walks off.

Why the hell does she care?

Then again, Merag seems to like assholes. You gotta be a masochist to follow someone like Nasch, right?

(Right?)

—Durbe definitely is one, anyway.

|——|

_> >wanna meet up for a duel? we havent in forever_

We haven't since Sargasso, idiot.

This is 53rd message from Yuuma. I should change my number.

(Things were easier as a Barian.)

Checking the post-it notes on the fridge doesn't help my boredom, because it's just Durbe sucking up to Nasch and Nasch being utterly indifferent.

I snatch Nasch's iced coffee.

(Time to go outside.)

|——|

Fucking Nasch, of course. Because when does Nasch not brood at Heartland river?

"What are you doing here," he says, monotone and as if I have no right to be where I want to be.

"What does it concern you, asshole."

"It concerns me because I have a dozen unread messages from Yuuma and I know they're all about you. Also, that's my iced coffee." He doesn't even bother looking at me, arrogant piece of shit.

"Catch." The can's open already, Nasch catches it without spilling.

(Is he looking for a fight?)

"Ew," he says, and hands it back to me.

(Good.)

"I—"

The bastard interrupts me. "You don't have to be Shingetsu Rei."

"I didn't plan to be. What's wrong, _Nasch_? Do you _worry_?" I giggle.

(What do you think you know? You got it easy, never changing in over 500 years.)

For the first time in this damned conversation, he actually bothers to look up from the water. "Not sure."

"Weak."

"Says you."

"Are you saying I'm—"

"You are weak, Vector."

_Bastard._

Apparently I said that out loud, because Nasch laughs. "It's not a bad thing. Pride goes before a fall, you know?"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you don't have to be different to have a place. I thought I made that pretty clear when I let you stay."

"Ew." I'm imitating him. I doubt he notices it.

(Any taunts are wasted on Nasch's dumb one track mind that doesn't pick up subtlety.)

"Yuuma likes you the way you are. You know he's too dense to manipulate anyone. Why not trust him, if anything? I'm kinda sick of listening to his worrying about you." Nasch hands me his D-Pad, the screen's filled with messages from Yuuma.

_> >hey shark is it okay if i keep calling you shark_

_> >is vector okay_

_> >hey shark vector still doesn't reply_

_> >are you sure i shouldnt just come visit u guys_

_> >i dont know if he wants to be called shingetsu or vector_

And so on.

"What the fuck."

"Yeah." Nasch takes the D-Pad back. "So, can you fucking get it together and stop sulking?"

"You first."

The look on his face is totally worth it.

I laugh. "What a hypocrite you are."

"What do you mean, bastard—"

"When have you last met Yuuma?" I smirk, knowing Nasch hasn't since his last death and all.

(What an idiot.)

"Unlike you, I legitimately didn't have time." Nasch scowls. Much better.

"Then what about right now?" I down the rest of the iced coffee.

He raises an eyebrow. "Will you accompany me?"

Note to self: Kill Nasch after 10.000 points this time. I'm adding 100 points for this entire conversation.

"Fine."

He smirks. 

I add another point.


End file.
